Sincerely, Sara
by furturtle
Summary: This dosen't have much to do with Tuck Everlasting, except it dode take place in the same time preiod. If anyone knows a better subject to put it under, please let me know. With the succes of "Heroes and Villans" I'm now working on a sequel. Hope you enjoy the story. Pleaes review


**Sincerely, Sara**

Dear Mother and Father

I'm Sorry for the inconvenience of us not being there when you had arrived back home. I hope this diary left attached to this letter will explain what happened while you were away. I will also lave my address so that you can write to me. I hope you forgive me and Alice.

Sincerely, Sara

Diary Entry #1

Tomorrow my parents leave to find husbands for both me and my sister Alice. Which I am happy about for I am 16 almost a full behind all the other girls my age, they already have husbands. It's looking after my brother, Matthew (Matt), and Alice on end that I'm not fond of. But I guess it is good practice since I'm raise my own family someday soon. I am writing this not only to remember my last few months as being "single" but so every time my sister screws up (like she always dose) I have record of it.

P.S.

I have heard most people treat a diary as a friend to tell anything to, so in that case, my name is Sara Jennifer Lotus Rowe. I have two siblings, Alice Poppy Marie Rowe who is 13 ½ and a constant throne in my side in my side, and Matthew (Matt) Donavon Lee Rowe who is three years old.

Diary Entry #2

My parents left this morning so until further notice I must maintain the house hold. I had taken a part-time working for the Brewers (one of the richest family's on the block). Only part-time because who knows where my husband lives. I hope my parents are able to find me a husband with a good stable job so we can go off of his earnings. But I can't wish for anything of a husband, I marry whom ever they choose.

Diary Entry #3

First week since my parents left and I have nothing to report. Alice hasn't caused much trouble, I guess we are both too nervous about getting married and I way too busy with my job to be nosey into her life. At this rate this diary won't be necessary. Also in other news I had received word from my parents saying that someone told them there are a lot of edible bachelors over seas, maybe I might be moving further then I thought.

Diary Entry #4

Three days since I last wrote and I have news, big news. Here is how this morning played out.

"Dam it, I'm goanna be late" I murmured.

"Alright I'm off to the market" Alice yelled already out the door.

"Wait" I followed her out trying to put my hair in a bun at the same time "Stop by the post office to- Oh" and their she was just a few houses down. Wrapped in the arms of a young man about a year older than her. "eh-hem" I said loudly.

"Sara!" Alice look up with her wide hazel eyes. I headed back inside. "Sara wait" Alice ran after me.

"Why, Why should I even care if your in a mans arms when our parents are out trying to find us both husbands. Husbands with good and stable jobs to release our family from debt. What kind of job dose that that man have?" I yelled.

"Manufacturing" she mumbled

"Manufacturing, a job already being taken by machine" I argued but she said nothing "How would he even be able to provide for you and a family?"

She still said nothing. I shook my head and left for work.

Diary Entry #5

Two days have come and gone and I haven't said a word to Alice. She try and brake the silence but I wont give in respond.

Dairy Entry #6

I can't believe what happened to me earlier today. I didn't have work today so I decide to take a walk to the park. However something happened along the way. I was about to the turn the corner when I heard "stop theft, _Tweet". _The next thing I knew I was pulled into an alleyway and pined against the brick wall. The young man holding me wore a white shirt, suspenders, short brown curly hair, and almost acrylic green eyes. I heard running footsteps and the same voice "Find him". It was at that moment his lips pressed agents mine and kissed me until the footsteps faded. I wanted to yell and scream at him but I was at a loss of words, and before I could think of anything clever to say he was gone. I noticed a piece of paper in my hand, written in big letters read the word "Thanks."

Diary Entry #7

I don't even know what's in my head right now. I prepared for bed, with my night gown on I dimmed the lamp and closed my eyes. Not long after I had fallen asleep he, yes he, the ally kissing thief, Climb Onto the roof and into my open window. He must have seen his "Thank You" note lying on the night stand because he kissed me again! I woke up immediately and slapped the figure in front of me.

"Oww!" He said. I sat up and turned back on the lamp. "Hello There" he responded.

"You" I almost shouted.

We both looked out the window to hear the same voice as before. "Find him he couldn't have gotten far"

"I know what your going to say 'We need to stop meeting like this" he said playing with his note he gave me.

"Stop Meeting all together" I mumbled.

"The names Terence" he said.

"Was it very smart of you to tell me your name?" I asked.

"No Probably Not" He said getting up and heading out to the roof.

"Sara" I said before he left. He looked up at me. "My name is Sara Jenifer Lotus Rowe"

"Was it very smart to give me your _full_ name" He replied.

"Well I wont have that name for long" I answered

"And why is that?" He asked with a chuckle.

" My parents are trying to find me a husband because when it came time to start their search they were too busy caring for Matt, my new born brother at the time." I said loudly and turned my back as he left.

Diary Entry #8

I think Alice found out what had been happening for the past few days. I had gone to work early to get a head start on the day. (Therefore all this information is what Alice confronted me when I got home.)

Alice was in the kitchen located at the back of the house washing dishes. Terence decides to try and sneak up to my room thinking that I was still home, using the back door located in the kitchen. Alice shrieked at the intruder.

Terence asked " I thought I had the right house, doesn't Sara live here"

"Sara?" Alice said" I'm her sister, she's at work. Can I help you?"

"No I just wanted to see here" Terence said with a smile.

So that evening had came home a very long day. Alice waited for me at the door. When I came in I Simply dodged her to hang my coat. She didn't move more than an inch.

"I can't believe you still won't talk to me" she said. I shrugged back.

"Oh, Someone came by to see you" she said.

"What?" I snapped.

"A man tried to enter through the back door looking for you. He had brown hair, green eyes" she followed me.

"Terence?" I said hoping Alice didn't just hear me.

"Ah-ha" she shouted "who are you to tell me that I can't see and be in a mans embrace if you have a man who has already been in our house"

"Shut it Alice" I said

"No why should I-" Alice said.

"I couldn't control the situation, not like" it was at the moment I broke down and told me everything, and she sat down beside me and ands told me everything. She told me that his name is Richard, and how they met at the market. And how he wants live in America someday.

Diary Entry #9

I had woke up and headed strait down after gestating dressed to fid Alice running around the house like a wild goose.

"I can't find Matt" she called to me.

"What do you mean you can't find him" I yelled.

"I went to wake him up and he wasn't there" Alice pleaded.

We both started going insane around the house calling out his name, when we hear the back door creek open.

"Matt!" I like around the corner only to see Terence.

"Hey, Sara met your sister yesterday-" Terence started.

"Terence not now" I said "Matt's missing"

"What!" he replied.

"Okay Alice you stay here in case he come back home" I intruded "Come look with me?" I asked Terence.

He nodded " let's start at the park"

We searched till dark and couldn't find him "That's it's we can't find him" I said in tears.

"Hey, don't say that. Let's go back to the house and see if he has back home." Terence said lightly kisses my forehead.

Sure enough as we walk in I see Matt sitting at the table "Matt" I knelt beside him and hugged him "Don't ever scare me or Alice like that again."

I already gave him a lectured him" Alice said coming out of the kitchen.

"When did he get here?" I asked

"About two hours ago" Alice said "Richard found him trying sneak on the next train and took him back home."

"Matt why where you getting on that train?" I asked

"I wanted to run away, 'cause you and Alice were going to leave" he mumbled sweetly. I reached out and hugged him lightly.

"Sara, can I talk to you outside side" Terence asked and I pulled away and followed him out.

"Thank you" I said.

"Any time" he replied

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked

There was a short silence and then he finally spoke. "I love you, Sara, with my job at the pacing factory I'm in no finical state of marring you. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he exclaimed.

"Terence, my parents are out there somewhere trying to find me a husband, but I love you too and I want to send the rest of my life with you too" I replied.

And we kissed passionately, so much so that we lost track of time and of all the outside forces itself.

Diary Entry #10

Not long after I met Richard and he proposed to Alice. Hey are now married and live in America. I moved to the city with Matt and Terence in a small apartment. We are planning to get married sometime next year. Matt is now okay with it and cant for my parents to get home. I had started this diary to document the mistakes my sister makes, but instead she taught me about love.


End file.
